Academy!
by kennyylove
Summary: Take a look at this wonderful school, Shikon Academy. The beautiful scenery, the helpful teachers, and the students who possess superhuman powers? What's with this school and Greek mythology? Oh my!


**Academy!**

_Take a look at this wonderful school, Shikon Academy. The beautiful scenery, the helpful teachers, and the students who possess superhuman powers? What's with this school and Greek mythology? Oh my!_

**Author's Note: **Alternate universe and Greek mythology! Well, I finished reading the _Percy Jackson & the Olympians _series, and I swear, I've been reading books about Greek mythology NON-STOP! And I finished watching Inuyasha: The Final Act, so my brain did this weird thing and said, "INUYASHA + GREEK MYTHOLOGY = LOVE!" So, that's where the idea came from :D If you know some things about Greek mythology, you might get some of the things I've added, since some of them hate each other. Oh, so you won't be confused:

Kagome = descendant of Artemis  
Inuyasha = descendant of Ares  
Miroku = descendant of Apollo  
Sango = descendant of Nemesis  
Sesshoumaru = descendant of Ares  
Rin = descendant of Aphrodite  
Kouga = descendant of Poseidon  
Ayame = descendant of Athena

**What's Up**: Well, I'm get lazy with a story sometimes, or I get a lot of homework. I think this is the first weekend where I don't have a project! But this upcoming Tuesday and Wednesday, because I'm an orchestra chick (Cellos for the win!), I have a dress rehearsal on Tuesday and I'm going to Disneyland on Wednesday. AND on Saturday, I'm going to Universal. So my next update for this will be in…two weeks?

**_______**

**Academy! **

**Chapter One - Quarrels **

"You butt head!"

"Butt head? That's the best insult that your tiny brain can come up with?!"

"You are such an ass!"

"Why, thank you. I am a descendant of Ares after all!"

Kagome lunged for Inuyasha, but Sango carefully put a hand on the girl's shoulder. Their little conversation had many fans, so it seemed, and Kagome could not help but blush.

Inuyasha smirked and sat back down, high-fiving Miroku and Kouga. His gold eyes clashed with Kagome's stormy gray ones; he seemed unfazed by Kagome's glares. Miroku chuckled, but only earned a deathly glare from Kagome's best friend, Sango. Kouga merely shook his head.

"Don't forget, Inuyasha," Kagome acidly hissed, "I'm a descendant of Artemis. I **will **_hunt _you down." And with that threat, she continued to eat her lunch, while everyone slowly inched away from her.

Sango shook her head, clearly getting tired of the feuds. "You two are stupid! If you want to fight, go on and fight!" Sango paused, "Plus, you can always get revenge." she muttered as their friend, Rin, joined them at their table.

Rin was a descendant from Aphrodite, and was the cheeriest of the group. She had a crazy obsession with love and romance, and often tried to get Kagome and Inuyasha to go on a date. _This _obviously ended badly.

"Good afternoon, my darlings!" she cooed, taking a seat next to Kagome, then hugging her. Kagome smiled sweetly and hugged her back. "I sense that you two quarreled once again?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Rin, you seriously need to catch up with the new lingo. No one uses _quarrel _anymore!" she joked, as Rin playfully glared.

Two more of their friends, Ayame and Sesshoumaru, arrived and soon enough, the table was loud with all the chatters.

"Guys! I have an announcement!" Ayame shrieked, grabbing everyone's attention. She was a descendant of Athena, which meant she was smart and has a strategy for _everything._ "Homecoming is a month away, and _we_, the committee, need a ton of help!" she paused, looking at everyone's faces, "Care to help?"

Miroku enthusiastically nodded his head, knowing that music was going to be an important part of the event. And girls. Kouga nodded, just because Ayame was going to be there. But she _kind of _hated him. Just because he's a descendant of Poseidon and she's a descendant of Athena. Kagome squealed a loud 'Yes!' because she enjoyed helping girls achieve something, and Sango just nodded because she had nothing else to do.

"Why the hell would _I _want to help the homecoming committee?" Inuyasha questioned rudely, glaring at them all. His half-brother, Sesshoumaru scoffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Be a nice friend, you inconsiderate jerk. She's a friend, and you should help her." She suddenly had the urge to punch Inuyasha until he was unconscious.

"I don't help descendants of _Athena_." he mumbled in disgust. Ayame sneered. "You have problem with my heritage, Takahashi?"

Ayame was always calm. But when someone provokes her, even Mt. Olympus can hear her insults.

Inuyasha was picky about his friends. He was always with descendants of Poseidon, Ares, Aphrodite, Nemesis, and Apollo. But he NEVER EVER talked to any descendants of Athena and Artemis. Because of what happened during the times of the Twelve Olympians, they all seemed to hate each other somehow.

"Yes, I don't help _people _like _you_," he pointed at Ayame, "and especially _you_."

Sango sighed, knowing that this would be a feud, once again. She pushed the olive around with her fork, when suddenly she felt something on her bottom….

**THUD!**

"I _swear_, Miroku! Touch me one more time and I **will **make a hole appear on your hand! Just be lucky that it won't suck you in like a black hole!" Sango screamed as she stomped away, clearly walking to her locker.

Kagome glared at Miroku, who regain consciousness. "Miroku, stop touching the girls. Or else, I will pin you to a tree." And with that, Kagome stood up from her seat, following Sango.

Kouga laughed at Miroku, being followed by Inuyasha and Ayame. "Miroku, you are _hopeless_!" Kouga barked, as he fist-bumped Inuyasha. Rin and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes. They were so immature.

Miroku sighed dreamily as he continued to stare into space…

"Thank the gods. If they were really mad, you guys would have to make a clay dummy of me!"

____________

**Next Chapter**: _Greeks and Geeks_


End file.
